Maximilien de Robespierre
Schilderung des Robespierre. frame|Robespierre. Noch ist wohl nie über einen Bösewicht so viel gesprochen und geschrieben worden , als über den, nun endlich nach Verdienst bestraften, Robespierre. Aber auch noch nie hat ein Ungeheuer unter den Menschen die satanische Bosheit so weit getrieben, noch nie war ein Mensch ein so tausendfältiger Mörder -- noch nie hatte der kühnste Bösewicht den unglaublichen Gedanken gefaßt, eine ganze Menschengeneration umzubringen. Traurig und beschimpfend ist es für die Menschheit, daß man sagen muß, dieses Ungeheuer fand dennoch Freunde und Helfershelfer, die seine Plane beförderten, sich zu Werkzeugen von ihm brauchen liessen, und doch selbst immer die ersten waren, welche seine Arglist aufopferte, sobald sie ihre Dienste geleistet hatten. Wir haben dieses würdigen Neffens des Königs-Mörders Damien, welcher Ludwig den XV. ermorden wollte, geboren zu Arras 1759, schon so oft in unserm Journale erwähnt und nach den unläugbarsten Thatsachen geschildert, haben alle seine Schritte zu dem Ziele seiner Bosheit angezeigt; (Man vergleiche im vorigen Jahrgange des Journals S. 42, 59, 109, 118 ff. 619, 1044, 1101, 1241, 1291, 1300, 1302, und die biographischen Anekdoten von demselben im 12ten Monatsstücke S. 1252 ff.) und haben, besonders im 3 und 4 Stück dieses Jahrs S. 253 ff. und S. 343, sein teuflisches Project, welches er vorhatte, nach den untrüglichsten Bemerkungen aufgedeckt, so daß unsre Leser den Unmenschen schon hinlänglich kennen, und im Stande seyn werden, die Wahrheit des obigen Urtheils über ihn nach den vor Augen liegenden schrecklichen Thatsachen zu prüfen. Hier wollen wir aber als eine Leichenrede noch folgende Schilderung von ihm, aus einem Englischen Blatte unsern Lesern mittheilen. "Dieser Mensch, den ein erstaunenswürdiges Glück und eine ganz außerordentliche Verknüpfung der Umstände, mitten durch die Gefahren einer Revolution, deren Urheber und Beförderer alle gestürzt wurden, fast bis auf den Gipfel der Souverainität erhob, schien von der Natur zu einem unbedeutenden Advocaten bestimmt zu seyn. Er selbst sagte auch noch im Jahre 1788: "Das höchste was ich mir wünschte, wäre die Stelle eines General-Procurators bey dem Parlamente zu Paris; wie viel wollte ich dann von mir zu reden geben! -- Eine solche Stelle schien ihm die Mittel zur Befriedigung seines brennenden Ehrgeitzes, dem er alles aufopferte, an die Hand zu geben. Hieraus kann man nun auch schon urtheilen, aus welcher Ursache er Mitglied der allgemeinen Stände geworden ist. Hier zeigte er sich sogleich wie einen Unsinnigen. Seine Talente wurden in dieser Versamlung sehr gering geschätzt, und er wurde ganz vergeßen, als er dieselbe verließ, um eine Stelle bey dem Criminal-Gerichte anzunehmen. Aber auch diese Stelle gab er bald wieder auf, noch ehe er seine Amtsverrichtungen wirklich angefangen hatte, und setzte hierdurch seine Bürgertugend auf einige Zeit in verdacht. Er schloß sich immer an die Parthey der Jacobiner an, und führte beständig die Republik im Munde, die er doch im Herzen nicht wünschte: in der That aber verließ er die Monarchie nicht eher, als bis dieselbe am 10 August aller ihrer Stützen in Paris beraubt wurde. Es ist zuverläßig gewiß, daß er an den abscheulichen Begebenheiten dieses Tages, welche Petion, Manuel und Kersaint vorbereiteten, um das Ansehen des Königs völlig zu stürzen, indem sie das Ministerium aufhoben, wenig Antheil hatte. Während dieser entscheidenden Periode ließ sich Robespierre gar nicht sehen: und man hat ihm nachher oft über die Vorsichtigkeit, mit welcher er sich aus den Gefahren zurückgezogen hatte, Vorwürfe gemacht. Aber an den Mordscenen des 2ten Septembers hatte er den größten Antheil. Seinen Charakter verrieth er durch den sinnlosen Widerspruch, daß er im Julius 1792 behauptete, die repräsentative Regierung und die monarchischen Formen sind die einzigen die für ein so weitläuftiges und so altes Reich als Frankreich, paßen -- und im folgenden September die Parthey Brißots aus den Händen des Abts Sieyes das Decret empfangen ließ, durch welches Frankreich in eine Republik verwandelt wurde. Nach dem Rückzuge der alliirten Armeen im Octob. 1792 scheint Robespierre seinen Plan erst entworfen zu haben; wenigstens ließ er ihn damals zuerst blicken, und verlor ihn auch seitdem nicht wieder aus den Augen. Die Ermordung seines Königs schien ihm zu der Befriedigung seiner Ehrfurcht unumgänglich nothwendig: daher war er es auch, der am meisten dieselbe bewirkte. Eben so gewiß ist es, daß eben Er, als er nachher die Macht seiner Gegner bemerkte, die Brißotiner zu der Appellation an das Volk unaufhörlich aufforderte, und zugleich die Jacobiner zu der Verfolgung der Brißotiner aufhetzte. So benutzte er mit der größten Schlauigkeit alle Umstände und Schwächen, und indem er die Revolution mit den abscheulichen Frevelthaten betrieb, suchte er sich beständig in den Tribunen der Jacobiner Anhänger und Helfershelfer anzuwerben. Robespierre hatte einen schwachen kränklichen Körperbau, und eine finstere Physionomie. Die Farbe seines Gesichts war gelblich, seine Augen waren schwach und kurzsichtig, und seine Stimme kaum hörbar. Er besaß keinen von den körperlichen Vorzügen, welche den großen Haufen einnehmen und verführen. Er hatte außer dem Ehrgeize und der Herrschsucht, fast gar keine Leidenschaft, oder wenigstens verbarg er diejenigen mit der größesten Verstellungskunst, welche die Volksgunst hatten vermindern, oder der Ausführung seiner Plane hatten hinderlich seyn können. Vor den Augen des Volks nahm er den Character der Unbestechbarkeit an, und hierdurch rettete er sein Ansehn und seinen Einfluß bey den Angriffen der Brissotiner und der Gemeine von Paris. Er stellte sich ganz beschäftigt mit der Vernichtungen die im als Mitglied des Wohlfartsausschußes und des Jacobiner-Clubs auflagen; und gab sich so das Ansehen eines Menschen, der gar keine Ansprüche macht. Diese Bescheidenheit bey seinen Siegen über seine Gegner, diese scheinbare Zurücksetzung seiner Person, und die Dunkelheit seines Privatlebens erhielten ihn so lange im Besitze der Volksgunst. Er lebte ganz auf die Art wie 1790, hatte keine seiner Manieren, keine seiner Neigungen abgelegt, nicht einmal verändert. Geschützt durch das Volk, dessen Ausschweifungen er immer begünstigte, redete er nur wenig und nur bey auffallenden Gelegenheiten, lauerte aber beständig auf die Fehltritte seiner Gegner, und besonders auf die Begebenheiten des innern und auswärtigen Kriegs, und als er bemerkte, daß die Brissotiner nicht mehr wagten die Revolution zu vollenden, sobald er sahe, daß sie nur zitternd die Schaffotte aufrichteten, die ihre Macht befestigen sollten, so stellte er sich augenblicklich an die Spitze der Revolution, und setzte nun ihren listigen Maaßregeln und ihren Anschlägen die ganze Macht und die Verwegenheit der Jacobiner entgegen. Robespierre allein hat alle die Begebenheiten vom 31 Mai, vom 1 und 2 Junius 1793, wodurch er den Convent und ganz Paris in seine Gewalt bekam, angestiftet. *) :*) Der National-Convent und die Thuillerien waren 3 Tage hindurch mit 70000 bewafneten Menschen umringt; und die Mitglieder der Brissotschen oder der Gironde Parthey, die nach den Decret in das Gefängniß geführt werden sollten, giengen einer nach dem andern mitten durch die Glieder durch. Gleich im Anfange seiner neuen Laufbahn verband er sich mit dem Tollhäusler Marat, dessen unvernünftige Grundsätze und Maximen den größten Einfluß auf das Volk hatten, indem er das Volk unaufhörlich zum Morden und plündern anreizte. Robespierre erklärte sich für den Freund dieses eben so gefährlichen als unwissenden Menschen: und als die Brissotiner alle ihre Macht aufboten, um den Marat vor das Revolutions-Tribunal zu bringen, so war es Robespierre der ihn dahin brachte, daß er seine unterirrdische Wohnung *) verließ; und wirklich als Beklagter vor dem Tribunale erschien, und er veranstaltete auch den Triumph, mit welchem Marat wieder in den Convent zurückkehrte. Aber in eben diesem Augenblicke beschloß Robespierre auch den Untergang seines Freundes Marat. :*) Marat hat in einer Zeit von 4 Monaten 3mal in einem Gewölbe unter der Kirche der Cordelier gewohnt, und von hier aus ließ er alle Morgen sein aufrührerisches Blatt, der Volksfreund, unter dem Volke verbreiten. Man hält es allgemein für eine ausgemachte Wahrheit, daß Robespierre dem Marat Gift beygebracht habe, um ihn aus dem Wege zu räumen, **) da dieser sich allgemeine Gunst des Volks erworben hatte, um diese Volksgunst auf sich selbst zu lenken, um alsdann diejenige Parthey bey dem Volke verhaßt zu machen, deren Häupter er noch nicht anzutasten und den Tribunälen zu überliefern wagte. Bekanntlich aber wurde Marat ermordet, ehe das Gift ihn aufzehrte. : **) Diese schändliche That, die durch einen vertrauten Freund des Marat bekannt geworden ist, kann nicht bezweifelt werden, da man alle erforderlichen Beweise für die Wahrheit derselben hat; Marat selbst war vor seinem Ende überzeugt, daß das Gift, welches ihn verzehrte, ihm von Robespierre beygebracht worden sey. Hebert mußte auf Verlangen des Robespierre über den Atheismus schreiben: des Gobets bediente er sich zum Werkzeuge um die katholische Religion bis auf die letzten Spuren auszurotten: und durch den Camille Desmoulins ließ er wieder Schonung und Toleranz ankündigen: und nachdem diese 3 ihre Dienste geleistet hatten, schickte Robespierre alle 3, den Hebert, Gobet und Camille Desmoulins unter die Guillotine, weil er allein dem Französischen Reiche ein neues Religionssystem wiedergeben, aber demselben nicht eher als nach völliger Unterwerfung die Ruhe gönnen wollte. Auf eben die Art stürzte er alle bisherige Ordnung um, damit der Gehorsam der Nation bey jeder anscheinenden Wiederherstellung ihrer Rechte durch Dankbarkeit befestigt würde. Danton aber verursachte dem Robespierre lange Zeit eine große Besorgniß. Danton strebte eben so wie dieser nach der Alleinherrschaft von Frankreich, und seine Hofnungen zu der Dictatur gründeten sich auf seine Verschlagenheit, und auf seinen in allen Gefahren unerschütterlichen Muth. Robespierre verschafte ihm das Glück in Belgien, und hofte daß eine so verführerische Macht ihn bald zu irgend einem Verbrechen verleiten und Gelegenheit zu einer Anklage gegen ihn geben würde. Ratslos arbeitete er an dem Untergange dieses Nebenbuhlers, behielt aber immer die Maske der innigsten Freundschaft bey: und indem er ihn selbst einlud eine Stelle im Wohlfahrts-Ausschuße anzunehmen, bewirkte er eben in diesem Ausschuße den Arrestbefehl, die Anklage-Acte und das Todesurtheil gegen ihn. In 9 Tagen gelang er ihm, diesen mächtigen Gegner zu stürzen. Die so gefährliche und hohe Stelle nach welcher Robespierre strebte, war für ihn, der von der Natur nur ein gewöhnliches Genie erhalten hatte, und keines von den Talenten besaß, durch welche solche Revolutionen hervorgebracht, geleitet oder beendigt werden können, viel zu erhaben und unerreichbar: aber durch die Furcht, welche er um sich her verbreitete, und durch den Sieg über alle seine Gegner die sich ihm widersetzten, hatte er sich mächtig gemacht. Grenzenlose Rachgier, Stolz und Eigenliebe beherrschten ihn. Seine Parthey ward gänzlich von dem Abte Syeies, dem gefährlichsten aller Bösewichte, geleitet. Stets furchtsam und mißtrauisch, ohne Freunde und ohne alle Zuneigung zu irgend einem Wesen außer sich, opferte Robespierre alle diejenigen auf die ihm gedient hatten, oder die es wagten seine Plane aufzudecken. Den Abt Syeies selbst, den er das Patriarchat in seiner neuen Religion zugedacht hatte, würde er haben hinrichten lassen, so bald er ihm nicht mehr nützlich gewesen wäre, und ihm gefährlich geschienen hätte. Laclos, der seit 6 Monaten seiner Verbrechen wegen im Gefängniße saß, verfertigte alle die Reden die Robespierre hielt, und glaubte dadurch seine Freyheit zu erlangen: auch der Abt Gregoire diente ihm mit einem unermüdeten Eifer. Das Ziel welches sich Robespierre vorgesteckt hatte, war kein anders, als sich zum Souverain zu erheben: nur wagte er es bisher noch nicht diesen Namen anzunehmen. Schrecken und Furcht vergrößerte er täglich bey dem Volke. Schon war er unumschränkter Herr des Reichs, und weit mächtiger als Cromwell, da dieser das Parlament aufhob: denn der National-Convent selbst sicherte und vergrößerte seine Gewalt, indem er selbst aus Furcht die von dem Volke erhaltene Sanction zu den Füßen des Robespierre niederlegte. Alle Zweige der Macht waren so sehr in seinen Händen, daß es fast unmöglich schien sie ihm wieder zu entreißen. Eine besondere ausgezeichnete Wache hatte indeß noch nicht, weil er überhaupt allen auffallenden Glanz noch vermied; aber die jungen Zöglinge der Mars-Schule waren insgeheim seine Trabanten. Die Anschaffung der Lebensmittel setzte ihn bey weiten nicht in die Verlegenheit als man glaubte. Bey den Armeen sorgte er immer für Ueberfluß, und erlaubte ihnen die vollkommenste revolutionelle Insubordination: und hierdurch eben wurden die Armeen so zahlreich. Das Innere des Landes hielt er durch Plünderungen und durch Verbrechen aller Art in der Sclaverey. Die Palläste und Kirchen waren seine Arsenäle: und alle seine Mitbürger waren seine Soldaten. Aber der Augenblick kam endlich heran, da sie nicht mehr seine Sclaven, sondern seine gerechten Richter waren." Nachstehende Grabschrift auf ihn, ist uns schon im vorigen Monate, da man seinen Sturz noch nicht so nahe glaubte, von einem weit entfernten Orte, zugesandt worden. "Vermischt mit dem Staube der Getödteten liegen hier die verächtlichen Ueberbleibsel des Maximilian Robespierre, eines Einwohners von Frankreich, welcher durch Mord, Raub, Verrath, Grausamkeit und Unterdrückung, in einem kritischen Zeitpuncte sich zur öffentlichen Bekanntschaft emporhob, und in kurzer Zeit der grausamste Tyrann wurde, welchen die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Es gab keine Art des Verbrechens gegen seinen König, seinen Gott, und sein Vaterland, welches er nicht auf kurze Zeit ungestraft verübt hätte. Er zeigte sich als Christen, Gottesleugner, oder Deisten, je nachdem es den teuflichen Grundsätzen seiner Seele schicklich schien. Sein großer Gegenstand war wilde Macht; seine Fußstapfen, den Thron des Despotismus zu ersteigen, waren mit dem unschuldigen Blute vieler tausend ermordeten Schlachtopfer gezeichnet. Er nahm die Maske des Macous Brutus, um die Gesinnung eines Nero, und die Wuth eines Caligula zu verbergen; er heuchelte den Patriotismus eines Cato, indessen seine Brust mit aller boshaften Rache eines Catilina kochte. Er hatte keinen Begriff von Ehre, war ein Fremdling in den Lehren der Wahrheit. Tugend und Laster waren ihm gleichbedeutende Ausdrücke, um sie nach Gelegenheit für die Wirksamkeit der Heucheley und schwarzer Bosheit zu gebrauchen. Er hatte keinen Freund in der Welt, und war ein Feind aller Menschen. Das Schrecken der Guillotine machte ihn auf eine Zeit furchtbar. Sein Sturz zerriß die Ketten vieler tausende: sein Tod wurde ihr Leben. Er sank von seinem blutigen Throne, und die gepreßte Brust der Menschheit atmete freyer. Der Wille der Vorsehung hatte ihn als das Werkzeug ausgezeichnet, die Einwohner von Frankreich zu züchtigen, daß sie ihren König und Königin auf eine so boshafte Art hatten ermorden lassen. Aber zum Beweis daß er nur Geißel der göttlichen Strafe war, ließ der Allmächtige ihn als ein öffentliches Opfer der gerechten Rache eines beleidigten Volkes fallen." Robespierre. Dieser Mann ist einer von denenjenigen Menschen, die bey der französischen Revolution dem ganzen Europa bekannt geworden sind, und zwar auf eine Art, die jedem rechtschaffenen gefühlvollen Menschen den größten Abscheu gegen ihn einflößen muß. Die fürchterlichen Greuelthaten, die während der Zeit, das Robespierre Frankreichs Bürger irre führte, theils durch seine Machtsprüche, theils durch seine Maschinerien begangen wurden, sind meinen Lesern aus Zeitungen und Journalen sattsam bekannt, und daher kennen sie auch diesen Menschen schon als den größten Bösewicht unserer Zeit. Ich füge deshalb eine treue Schilderung seines Charakters und seines frühern Lebens dieser kleinen Sammlung bey, um zu zeigen, daß schon in dieses Menschen Seele, von Kindheit an, eine Grundlage zu allen schwarzen Thaten, die er zu Frankreichs Unglück unaufhörlich begangen hat, vorhanden war. Robespierre wurde zu Arras im Jahr 1757 oder 58 von armen Eltern geboren. In seinen Jugendjahren bemühten sich diese für ihn um einen Platz auf dem Chore *) in der Cathedral-Kirche zu Arras, weil sie die Kosten seiner Erziehung nicht zu tragen vermogten. Den Hoffnungen, die man auf seine Stimme setzte, verdankte er den Vorzug zu diesem Platze, der nur nach der Auswahl unter verschiedenen Subjekten gegeben wird. Seine Lehrer bemerkten in ihm sehr viele Anlagen, und vorzügliche Lust zu der lateinischen Sprache. Sie empfahlen ihn dem Bischofe von Arras, der aus Wohlthätigkeit und Menschlichkeit es übernahm, für Mittel zu sorgen, um ihn aus dem Staube empor zu heben, in welchem die Natur ihn hatte geboren werden lassen. Er wurde dem Bischof vorgestellt, und gefiel ihm entweder durch die Lebhaftigkeit seiner Antworten, oder weil er schon aus den Lobsprüchen der Lehrer eine gute Meinung von dem Knaben gefaßt hatte. Dieser Prälat, der die Güte und Tugend selbst war, hielt das für Ungezwungenheit und Freimüthigkeit, was schon damals jener Saame der Kühnheit und Frechheit in dem Herzen des Knaben war, der sich seitdem zur Schande der Franzosen und zum Unglück Frankreichs mit so großer Wildheit entwickelte. Sein Gönner war Willens, ihn in den geistlichen Stand treten zu lassen, und ließ ihn, um ganz als Vater für ihn zu sorgen, unter seiner Aufsicht, in seinem Pallaste erziehen. Robespierre hatte also eine Aussicht vor sich, auf welche keines seines Gleichen Anspruch machen konnte. Aber so wie sein physischer Körper sich entwickelte, so zeigte auch sein moralischer Charakter schon jenem scharfen Auge, was er einst werden würde. Er hatte alle die Freiheit, die ein verzogenes Kind genießt, der Prälat war blind für die üble Aufführung dieses Knaben, und hielt die unzählbaren Boßheiten, die er an jedem im Hause ausübte, für Kindereien. Eines Tages betraf er ihn aber selbst in seinem Schlafzimmer, als er eben seine Beinkleider durchsuchte, und einen Beutel daraus stahl. Er stellte sich, als habe er nichts gemerkt und fragte kurz darauf Robespierre; ob er wohl glaube, daß der Kammerdiener seinen Geldbeutel, den er vermisse, genommen haben könne? Robespierre -- man denke die Boßheit -- sagte dem Kammerdiener das Verbrechen aus den Kopf zu, das er doch selbst begangen hatte, und blieb hartnäckig bey seiner Anklage. Dem Bischof, der die Wahrheit wußte, gingen nun die Augen über den Charakter dieses Knaben auf, er sahe in dem, den er bisher als einen muthwilligen Knaben betrachtet hatte, nun einen kleinen frühzeitigen Bösewicht, und faßte den Entschluß ihn von sich zu entfernen, schickte ihn daher nach Paris, und verschaffte ihm einen freien Platz auf dem Collegio Ludwigs des Großen in der St. Jakobsstraße. Auch hier wurde er aber auf seine Kosten, entweder aus Mitleiden, oder aus einem noch übrigen Funken der Liebe gegen ihn, unterstützt: denn seine Familie war nicht vermögend, auch nur das Geringste für ihn zu geben. Ich bin der Wahrheit schuldig zu sagen, daß Robespierre, in den neun Jahren, die in dem Collegio zubrachte, sich stets ausgezeichnet und einen beständigen und nicht gemeinen Vorzug vor fast alle übrigen Schülern behauptet hat. Sein Charakter war indessen in dieser Periode seines Lebens kalt, finster, hartnäckig und unangenehm im Umgange mit seinen Kammeraden, die ihn alle verabscheuten. Wenn ihm jemand widersprach, gerieth er in Zorn und in eine Wuth, die sich immer durch heftige Schlägereien endigte. Er schlug sich stets mit Muth, nur die Uebermacht konnte ihn unterliegen machen, und er wich dann doch nicht eher, bis seine Kräfte alle erschöpft waren. Bey einem solchen Kampfe trat er einmal seinem Gegner, der schon lag, so wüthend auf den Leib, daß dieser in der heftigsten Angst aufsprang, ihn niederstürzte, und mit solcher Stärke ihm auf die Nase trat, daß der Knochen entzwei ging. Robespierre mußte eine lange Kur aushalten, die Nase blieb aber sehr platt und eingedrückt. : *) Hiedurch wurde er unter einer Zahl von armen Kindern aufgenommen, die von den Zinsen eines Fonds der Kirche unterhalten und erzogen wurden. Ohngeachtet Alle, die sein Glück wollten, ihm riethen in den geistlichen Stand zu treten, widmete er sich doch der Rechtswissenschaft. Er studirte mit vieler Auszeichnung, erhielt den Grad eines Parlaments-Advokaten, und kehrte nach Arras, seinem Geburtsorte zurück, wo er, ohne die Revolution, gewiß ganz unbekannt geblieben seyn würde. Der erste Proceß, den er bey der Gerichtsbarkeit der Stadt anhängig machte, war gegen den Prälaten, dessen Güte und Menschenliebe er alles verdankte, gerichtet, und die Undankbarkeit, die er dadurch deutlich an den Tag legte, verdunkelte seine bey dieser Gelegenheit entwickelten und gezeigten Talente. Bey der Revolution wurde Robespierre Deputirter unter den Generalständen, und hier zeigte er sich gleich gegen die Lameths von der schlechtesten Seite. Ehe sie bekannt wurden buhlte er um ihre Freundschaft; so bald sie sich aber durch ihre Talente Ruhm erwarben, suchte er sie verächtlich zu machen und verläumdete sie aus Neid. Er durchlief nach und nach den Kreis der zahlreichen Factionen, welche durch die Revolution bekannt geworden sind. Er besaß eine ungemäßigte Eigenliebe und war mehr Feind als Beförderer wahrer Talente. Alle Partheien, die er durch seinen Stolz und Ehrgeiz gestürzt hat, sind nach und nach gefallen, und das verblendete Volk heftete auf ihn als einen festen Ruhepunkt seine Augen. Dieses ist der Ursprung der Volksliebe, worauf der Bösewicht seine Tyrannei gründete, denn seine Talente waren nur gering gegen seine Einbildung. Von Anfang seiner Laufbahn in der Gesetzgebung an, haben ihn sein Stolz und sein gebieterischer Ton lächerlich gemacht, und sein tigerähnliches Gesicht, zog ihm manche Spötterei zu. Allein einige Männer und Weiber, die ihm günstig waren, und Jäger des Robespierre hießen, suchten ihn in Ruf zu bringen. Pethion war sein bester Freund; mit diesem theilte er seine Lorbeeren und Triumphe. Am letzten Tage der konstituirenden Versammlung empfingen sie ihre Vertrauten an der Thür, und brachten sie im Triumph davon, indem einige von ihnen sogar Pferdedienste leisteten. Robespierre gefiel sich hiebei; er war mit Eichenlaub gekrönt, und glich einem Monarchen so ziemlich. Aber dieser Karren brachte unsern Helden nicht zum Kapitol; Robespierre fiel in seine erste Dunkelheit zurück, in der er auch beinahe während des Laufs der gesetzgebenden Versammlung blieb. Er brach in dieser Zeit einige politische Lanzen mit Brissot und Lafayette, und gab mit Rabaud und einigen andern, die er hernach mordete, ein fades Journal, unter dem Titel: "Vertheidiger der Konstitution," heraus. Die monarchische Konstitution war es, die er vertheidigen wollte; selbst bey den Jakobinern hatte er sie einige Tage vor dem 10ten August vertheidigt, wie es Brissot im Julius gethan hatte. Diesem aber rechnete er es nachher als ein Verbrechen an, und schickte auch viele andere deshalb zum Schaffot. Am 10ten August verschwand er; sobald aber der Sieg entschieden war, zeigte er sich unter den Siegern, und ließ sich in der Gemeinde nieder. Von dort aus bahnte er sich durch das Blutvergießen am 2ten September seinen ersten Eintritt in den Konvent, und zog nun, bedeckt mit dem Blute von 6000 Menschen, bald die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Chef der Bande, die den Namen des Robespierrischen Jäger führte, war ein gewisser Dupleix. Seine Frau und Kinder waren immer für ihn geschäftig, und als sie sich einst auf der Bühne bey den Jakobinern sehen ließen, wieß man mit Fingern auf sie, und rief: "Seht da die Untergebenen des Robespierre." In der letzten Zeit nahm er seine Zuflucht zu seinem Schwiegervater Dupleix. Das Haus desselben war der Sitz der Tyrannei. Robespierre beherrschte wie ein Despot die ganze Familie, und die Weiber gewannen wiederum ihrer Seits die Herrschaft über ihn durch List. Sie wußten daß seine Eigenliebe alles verwarf, was nicht von ihm selbst herrührte. Diese feuerten sie daher durch Lob immer mehr an, und forderten nun alles von ihm, was sie nur haben wollten. Seine schlechte Wohnung stach sehr gegen seine despotischen Ideen ab. Zerrissene Tapeten, ein Paar alte Stühle, und ein zerbrochener Spiegel, waren der Zierrath seines Zimmers, welches mehr Armuth als Bescheidenheit anzeigte. Aber es war ja nur Heucheley! Der stolze Alexander in dem Fasse des Diogenes! Dieses schmutzige Allerheiligste war zuletzt für jedermann verschlossen, der nicht mit zur Verschwörung gehörte. Der Gott der Oberwelt, der dort regierte, verbannte alle Besuche. Er sah seine mit Dolchen bewaffnete Leibwache und die den Furien ähnliche Weiber, die ihn immer umgaben, als ein undurchdringliches Bollwerk an. Seit einigen Monaten durfte man nicht mehr vor ihm erscheinen, ja sogar ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen, man mußte sonst alles von ihm fürchten. Die junge Renaud und mehrere von ihrer Familie wurden guillotinirt, weil sie ihn hatte sehen wollen. Sein Herz war für alle Freuden und alles Gute verschlossen; selbst für seinen Bruder fühlte er keine Freundschaft. Seine Schwester, welche ihm seine erste Erziehung gegeben hatte, machte ihm einst Vorwürfe über seine grausamen Befehle; allein ohne sie anzuhören, jagte er sie gleich zum Hause hinaus. Zu sehr durch die schrecklichen Scenen gerührt, die durch seine Schuld in Arras vorgefallen waren, versuchte es dieselbe demohngeachtet nochmals, ihn zu erweichen. Allein er machte ihr, die weinend vor ihm auf den Knieen lag, die schrecklichste Vorwürfe. Dies mußte sie aufbringen; sie ward ihm daher alle seine Schandthaten vor, welches er aber mit dem bittern Lächeln beantwortete, womit er auch die Anklagen seiner Feinde auf der Tribüne anhörte; und sobald sie nach Arras zurück gekehrt war, gab er Lebon den Befehl, sie dem Revolutionstribunal zu überliefern. Ein andrer Beweis seiner schrecklichen Tyrannei ist, daß er den Tag zuvor, als er seinen Freund Camille-Desmoulins hinrichten ließ, ihn zum Essen bat, und als er ihn verließ, auf das zärtlichste Abschied von ihm nahm. Man behauptet, daß er sich die letzte Zeit durch seiner Schwärmerey den Verstand verrückt habe. Er versammelte oft seine Vertrauten zu Isst, in einem Hause, welches der Prinzessinn von Chimai gehörte. Hier überließ er sich, trunken von Wein und Stolz, den abscheulichsten Ausschweifungen und Thorheiten. Zu diesen letztern gehöret besonders, daß er den Leuten, die ihm hier begegneten, sehr scharf ins Gesicht sah, als ob er ihre Geheimnisse in ihren Augen lesen könnte; und wenn er nur etwas darin fand, was ihm schmeichelte: so stürzte er wie ein Wahnsinniger auf sie los, umarmte sie und geberdete sich als ob er Verzückungen hätte. Diesen Rasereien hatte er sich vorzüglich erst seit dem Feste des höchsten Wesens ergeben, an welchem er als Präsident des Konvents erschien. Das größte Verbrechen war nach seiner Meinung, wenn man den Ceremonien nicht Ehrerbietung genug bewies, wobey er präsidirte. Die größten Bösewichter hatten von ihm nichts zu fürchten, wenn sie nur weiter nichts thaten, als morden und plündern; wenn man sie aber gänzlich stürzen wollte: so brauchte man Robespierren nur zu sagen, sie hätten schlecht von dem Feste des höchsten Wesens gesprochen. Sein politisches Verfahren während den letzten Tagen seines Lebens, zeigt offenbar, daß Stolz und Herrschsucht, -- und auch wohl Gewissensbisse! -- sein Gemüth gänzlich zerstört hatten. Als Meister über den Konvent, die Comitteen und über ganz Frankreich, wandte Robespierre plötzlich dem Konvente und den Comitteen den Rücken zu, und suchte durch Schmeichelei die Jakobiner und die Gemeinde auf seine Seite zu bringen, um durch ihre Hülfe den Tod von 37 Mitgliedern des Konvents, die ihm im Wege standen, zu bewirken. zu diesen gehören vorzüglich: Bourdon de l'Oise, Panis, Cambon, Bentabole, L. Bourdon, Merlin de Douai, Barrére, Vadier, Charlier, Collot-d'Herbois, Billaud-Varennes, Amar, Dubarran, Thuriot, Goupilleau, Dubois-Crancé, Ferrand, Delmas, Legendre, Freron, Tallien, André Dumont, Elie-Lakoste, Lindet, Brival, Echasseriaux u. s. m. -- Die Mitglieder des Konvents und der Comitteen sahen wohl ein, daß dieser Sturm auf sie gerichtet sey, und sie nach und nach die Liste der Schlachtopfer des Tyrannen vergrößern würden; sie vereinigten sich daher und sannen auf Mittel, diesen Unglück vorzubeugen. Man erzählt, daß Robespierre in einer geheimen Versammlung mit St. Just, Couthon, Henriot und Lebas, in der Nacht von 26 und 27sten einige Ungewißheit geäußert habe, welche Parthei er ergreifen solle; allein Henriot und St. Just feuerte ihn an, seine Plane doch ja nicht aufzugeben, und letzterer verlangte, das Barrére, Billaud-Varennes, Carnot und Lindet in eben der Nacht arretirt und gezwungen werden sollten, sich mit Robespierre zu vereinigen. Dies würde ihnen als Herren über den Wohlfahrtsausschuß keine Mühe gekostet haben, ja es würde ihnen ein leichtes gewesen seyn, sie zum Schaffot zu führen. Allein Couthon verwarf diesen Plan, und behauptete, man müsse sich erst von der Meinung des Volks überzeugen, ehe man es wagte, ihn auszuführen. Robespierre befahl daher, daß St. Just zur Einleitung dieser Sache eine Rede halten sollte, und versprach die Ausführung bis auf den 28sten. Dieser Aufschub aber stürzte ihn selbst ins Verderben. Am nächsten Morgen erhob sich gleich der ganze Konvent gegen ihn, ehe St. Just einmal zum Worte kommen konnte. Er sah nun wohl ein, daß seine Rede jezt keinen Eindruck mehr machen könnte, und beschloß daher, so zu sprechen, als es bei den gegenwärtigen Umständen am zuträglichsten wäre. Daß er indessen auch jezt überschrieen ward, haben meine Leser schon in mehrern Zeitungen gelesen. Seiner großen Unvorsichtigkeit ungeachtet, fehlte doch nicht viel, daß er triumphirt hätte, denn der Sieg blieb in der Nacht vom 27sten auf den 28sten lange unentschieden. Auf dem Platz von Greve und in der Straße St. Honoré rief man: "Es lebe Robespierre; Verderben den Comitteen!" Und zwei Schritt davon schrieen andere: "Verderben dem Tyrannen; es lebe der Konvent!" In eben dem Augenblicke, als man im Konvente erfuhr, daß die Vorstadt St. Antoine in Masse gegen die Rebellen marschire, ward auch angezeigt, daß die Vorstadt St. Marceau zur Hülfe des Robespierre herbeieile. Henriot war allerwärts; bald erschien er beim Konvent, um diesen anzugreifen; bald bei der Kommüne, um sie zu vertheidigen, bald sah man, daß er von einem Haufen gemißhandelt und verfolgt wurde, bald, daß er von einem andern Schwarm im Triumphe zurückgebracht ward. Die Nationalgarde wußte nicht, ob sie ihre Kanonen gegen das Gemeindehaus oder gegen die Tuillerien richten sollte. Auch die Sectionen waren uneinig untereinander, und bald sah man Deputationen, welche dem Robespierre huldigten, bald wieder andre, die dem Konvente treue schwuren. Endlich griff Henriot an der Spitze eines furchtbaren Haufens die Vorposten der Tuillerien an, und nun schien der Sieg des Robespierre entschieden zu seyn. Schon zeigte Collot-d'Herbois dem Konvente mit schmerzlicher Stimme an, die Stunde des Todes nähere sich augenblicklich, als plötzlich andere Nachrichten erschollen. Die Dekrete, welche die Anführer der Verschwornen und die Mitglieder der Gemeinde von dem Gesetz ausschlossen, verbreiteten großes Schrecken. Die Entschlossenheit des Konvents flößte Zutrauen ein, und die Konvents-Commissaire, welche sich nach verschiedenen Gegenden von Paris begaben, redeten so nachdrücklich und mit so vieler Wirkung zum Volke, daß sich endlich die Majorität für den Konvent erklärte, und alles gegen Henriot auftrat. Augenblicklich wichen nun die Anhänger des Robespierre, und versammleten sich auf dem Platz von Greve. Hier griff sie Leonard Bourdon an der Spitze der bewaffneten Sectionen der Lombarder, der Arcisen, der Gravilliers und einiger andern an, und verjagte sie gänzlich. Die beiden Robespierre, St. Just, Couthon, Lebas und noch einige Vertraute waren in einem Zimmer, welches an den Saal des Hotel-de-ville stieß, versammlet, und sahen jetzt selbst die Niederlage ihrer Parthei. Auch kamen nun einige, die ihnen anzeigten, daß ein großer Haufen das Gemeindehaus angriffe, und heraufkäme, um sie zu ergreifen. Robespierre zog gleich ein Pistol heraus, und indem er es vor dem Kopf setzte, sagte er: "Sie sollen wenigstens nur meinen Leichnam guillotiniren." Lebas ergriff einen Dolch, und so wie die Gensdarmes ins Zimmer traten, stieß er ihn sich in die Brust, und fiel mit diesen Worten zu Robespierre's Füßen: "Ich sterbe als ein würdiger Freund des Robespierre." Zwei Gensdarmes sprangen nun zu, um Robespierre zu ergreifen, aber laut lachend sagte er zu ihnen: "frei lebte ich, frei will ich sterben," und drückte in demselben Augenblicke das Pistol los. Couthon brachte sich drei Stiche mit einem Dolche bei, wovon aber keiner tödtlich war. Der jüngere Robespierre stürzte sich zum Fenster hinaus, und St. Just war eben im Begriff, sich auch zu erstechen, als ein Gensdarme ihn ergriff. Robespierre schien schon todt, oder doch wenigstens dem Tode .......... zu seyn, als man ihn zur Gu.......... unter welcher er den 28. .......... sein greuelvolles Leben ..........Zeele aushauchte. Robespierre.. Maximilian Robespierre war zu Arras 1759 gebohren, wo sein Vater Advokat war, und seines Hochmuthes wegen gehaßt wurde. Er wanderte, da er einen wichtigen Prozeß verlor, nach Indien, und ließ seine Frau mit vier Kindern im Stich. Der Bischof der Stadt nahm dann aus Menschlichkeit die Erziehung des jungen Robespierre auf sich, verschaffte ihm eine Stelle unter den Chorknaben der Kathedralkirche, und in der Folge, als der Jüngling seine Studien auf der hohen Schule zu Paris trieb, ein Stipendium im Kollegium Ludwigs XIV. In den neun Jahren, die er da zubrachte, hat er sich stets ausgezeichnet, und einen nicht gemeinen Vorzug vor fast allen übrigen Schülern behauptet. Indessen machte er sich schon in dieser Periode seines Lebens durch seine Eifersucht, seinen Undank, seine Rachgierde, sein kaltes, finsteres, hartnäckiges und unangenehmes Betragen verhaßt, so daß ihn alle seine Kameraden verabscheuten. wenn ihm jemand widersprach, gerieth er in Zorn und in eine Wuth, die sich immer durch heftige Schlägereien endete; er schlug sich gewöhnlich mit Muth, und nur die Uebermacht konnte ihn zum Weichen bringen. Bei einem solchen Kampfe war es, wo er einmal seinem Gegner, der schon lag, so wüthend auf den Leib trat, daß dieser in der heftigsten Angst aufsprang, ihn niederstürzte, und mit solcher Stärke ihm auf die Nase trat, daß der Knochen entzwei ging; Robespierre mußte eine lange Kur aushalten, und seine Nase blieb platt. Ohngeachtet alle, die sein Glück wollten, ihm riethen, in den geistlichen Stand zu treten, widmete er sich doch der Rechtswissenschaft. Er studirte mit Auszeichnung, erhielt den Grad eines Parlaments-Advokaten, und kehrte nach Arras, seinen Geburtsorte, zurück, wo er sich durch seinen Starrsinn und Fluß seiner Suade bekannt machte, aber ohne die Revoluzion gewiß unbekannt geblieben wäre. Als aber diese Ausbrach, wurde er durch des Bischofs Empfehlung zum Deputirten gewählet. Hier machte er vor Mirabeaus Tode kein Aufsehen, und erst von dieser Zeit an bis zur Flucht des Königs gründetet er seinen Ruf und seine Gewalt. Er schmähte unaufhörlich auf den Hof, prophezeihte dessen Untreue, und stand wie der Sieger da, als der König entfloh. Von itzt an war er der Mann des Volks, der Abgott des schlechten Haufens. Einige Männer, und besonders Weiber, die er gewonnen hatte, brachten ihn noch in grösseres Ansehen, denn sie waren unaufhörlich beschäftigt ihm Triumphe zu erwerben; daher man auch dieser Bande, die unter der Leitung des Tischlers Dupleix, dessen Frau, Sohn und zweier Töchter stand, den Namen der Jäger des Robespierre gab. Robespierre wohnte in dem Hause dieses Tischlers, und beherrschte die ganze Familie wie ein Despot, nur die Weiber gewannen ihrerseits wieder die Herrschaft über ihn durch List; sie wußten, das seine Eigenliebe alles verwarf, was nicht von ihm selbst herrührte: diese feuerten sie daher durch Lob immer mehr an, und forderten nun alles von ihm, was sie nur haben wollten. Seine schlechte Wohnung, sein geringes Vermögen, und sein einfacher Anzug stachen sehr gegen seine despotischen Ideen ab; aber alles dieses geschah aus Heuchelei. -- Sein Herz war für alle Freuden und alles Gute verschlossen, selbst für seinen Bruder fühlte er keine Freundschaft; seine Schwester, welche ihm seine erste Erziehung gegeben hatte, machte ihm einst Vorwürfe über seine grausame Befehle, allein ohne sie anzuhören, jagte er sie gleich zum Hause hinaus. Am 10. August 1792 verschwand er, sobald aber der Sieg entschieden war, zeigte er sich unter den Siegern; und von diesem Tage an beherrschte er die Sekzionen und die Munizipalität ganz, und seine Partei im Konvent bildete sich zu jenem drohenden Kolosse, der unter dem Namen des Berges bekannt war; bei den Jakobinern galt nur, was er geltend haben wollte. So wie die böse Volksmasse in Paris durch den Zufluß des Gesindels, der Verbrecher und Gebrandmarkten aus den Provinzen vermehrt wurde, so wuchs auch seine Partei; und als er sich dadurch mächtig genug fühlte, fing er an aufzuräumen. Er hatte an der grausamen Hinrichtung des unglücklichen Königs am 21. Jäner 1793 die meiste Schuld; dann folgten am 31. Mai die Girondisten, die er ihrer Beredsamkeit wegen haßte; später die Hebertisten, die unglückliche Königin, und Danton nebst seine Partei; die Gelehrten und Reichen füllten die Zwischenräume dieser Hauptperioden aus, die Guillotine ruhte nie. Robespierre hatte dem Volke versprochen: daß ein der Folge kein Franzose über 3000 Livres Einkünfte besitzen sollte, und er that das Seinige, um Wort zu halten. Kaufleute, Generalpächter, Kapitalisten und Rentiers aller Art mußten das Schafott besteigen, damit der Mord erben konnte. Allein nun kam auch die Reihe an ihn. Während er längere Zeit nicht mehr im Wohlfahrtsausschusse erschien, suchte er durch Schmeichelei die Jakobiner auf seine Seite zu bringen, um durch ihre Hilfe den Tod von mehrern Mitgliedern des Konvents und des Wohlfahrts- und Sicherheitsausschusses, die ihm im Wege standen, zu bewirken. Zu diesen gehörten vorzüglich: Bourdon de l' Oise, Merlin von Douai, Dubois-Crance, Tallien, Freron, Lindet u. s. w. Als aber diese sahen, daß des Sturm gegen sie losbrechen würde, sannen sie auf Mittel, ihm zu entgehen, und vereinigten sich mit Collot d'Herbois, Billaud-Varrennes und Barrere gegen den Tyrannen. Und da sie Robespierre am 27. Juli 1794 anklagen wollte, verließ ihn auf einmal der Berg und die meisten seiner Anhänger, worauf er noch in derselben Sitzung für einen Tyrannen und ausser dem Gesetze erklärt wurde. Er sollte ins Gefängniß Luxemburg gebracht werden, aber er kam auf das Gemeindehaus, welches ganz mit seinen Kreaturen besetzt war, und hier glaubte er nochmals den Konvent stürzen zu können. Der Kommandant Henriot war überall, um Robespierren Anhänger zu verschaffen, griff an der Spitze eines zahlreichen Haufens die Vorposten der Thuillerien an, und der Sieg des Robespierre schien entschieden zu seyn; aber plötzlich änderte sich die Szene. Die Entschlossenheit des Konvents flößte Zutrauen ein; die Dekrete, welche die Anführer der Verschwornen und die Mitglieder der Gemeinde auch ausser dem Gesetze erklärten, verbreiteten grosses Schrecken; und die Konventskommissäre, welche sich in die verschiedenen Gegenden von Paris begaben, redeten so nachdrücklich und mit so vieler Wirkung zum Volke, daß sich endlich die Majorität für den Konvent erklärte, und alles gegen Henriot auftrat. Augenblicklich wichen nun die Anhänger des Robespierre, und versammelten sich auf dem Platz von Greve. Hier griff sie Leonard Bourdon an der Spitze mehrerer bewaffneter Sekzionen an, und verjagte sie gänzlich. Die beiden Robespierre, St. Just, Couthon, Lebas und noch einige seiner Vertrauten waren in einem Zimmer, welches an den Saal des Hotel de Ville stieß, versammelt, und sahen mit Schrecken die Niederlage ihrer Partei. Auch kamen einige, die ihnen anzeigten, daß eine grosser Haufe das Gemeindehaus angreife und heraufkäme, um sie gefangen zu nehmen. Robespierre zog gleich ein Pistol heraus, und indem er es vor den Kopf setzte, sagte er: Sie sollen wenigst nur meinen Leichnam guillotiniren. Und als zwei Gens d'Armes herzusprangen, um ihn zu ergreifen, drückte er das Pistol los, und lag in seinem Blute. Sein Bruder stürzte sich zum Fenster hinaus; Couthon brachte sich drei Stiche mit dem Dolche bei, die aber nicht tödlich waren; Lebas erstach sich auch und blieb gleich todt; St. Just war auch im Begriff sich den Dolch in die Brust zu stossen, als ihn ein Gens d'Armes ergriff. Robespierre aber war schon halb todt, als man ihn zur Guillotine schleppte, unter welcher er den 27. Juli 1794, Abends um 7 Uhr, seine schwarze Seele aushauchte. Robespierre war klein von Statur, nur 5 Fuß 2 Zoll hoch. Er trug sich in der Kleidung stets sauber und sogar zierlich. Nie unterließ er sein Haar sorgfältig zu putzen. Seine Gesichtszüge zeichneten sich nicht besonders aus; seine Farbe war schwarzgelb und galligt; das Auge trüb und tief eingedrückt. Sein stetes Blinzeln mit den Augengliedern schien von einer konvulsivischen Bewegung herzurühren. Er konnte nie ohne krampfstillende Mittel seyn. Durch ein gewisses Zusammenziehen der Nerven pflegte er oft seine Hände zu falten und in einander zu winden. Mit Schultern und Hals machte er häufig krampfhafte Bewegungen, den Hals insonderheit drehte er öfter von einer Seite zur andern. Seine Stimme war von Natur rauh und schreiend, aber er konnte sie mildern, und seinem Provinzialaccent Annehmlichkeit geben. Man bemerkte an ihm, daß er nie einem Mann gerade ins Gesicht sah. Die Deklamazion hatte er ziemlich in seiner Gewalt, auch als öffentlicher Redner war er nicht ungeschickt. Sein Ausdruck war itzt rauh, dann melodisch, oft glänzend, und oft gemein. Seine Reden waren immer besäet mit Gemeinplätzen über Tugend, Verbrechen und Verschwörungen. An Sophismen und spitzfindigen Räsonnements fehlte es ihm nicht; aber bei einem in der That eingeschränkten Gesichtskreise war er überhaupt arm an Ideen, wie er denen gewöhnlich geht, die zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftiget sind. Eitelkeit war die Grundlage seines Charakters. Er dürstete sehr nach litterarischem Ruhme, noch mehr nach politischem. Die Vorwürfe der englischen Journale waren seiner Eitelkeit eine köstliche Speise; indem er sie denunzirte, zeigten Geberben und Ausdruck, wie sehr er sich geschmeichelt fand. Es ergötzte ihn, die französischen Armeen die seinigen nennen zu hören. Er sah sich gerne auf der Liste der Tyrannen verzeichnet. Unternehmend und zu gleicher Zeit feige, zog er einen Vorhang vor seine Werke, war aber oft unbehutsam, wenn er seine Opfer bezeichnete. -- Machte einer der Repräsentanten einen Vortrag, der ihm mißfiel, so wandte er sich schnell gegen ihn, und warf ihm drohende Blicke zu. -- Schwach und rachgierig, mäßig und sinnlich, keusch aus Temperament, und unordentlich durch die Wirkungen der Phantasie, suchte er etwas darin, der Weiber Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. wenn er seine Betrügereien spielte, suchte er besonders auf zarte und schwache Gemüther zu wirken. Nächst der Eitelkeit war Verstecktheit der schärfste Zug seines Charakters. Nur höchst strafbare Menschen umgaben ihn: diese konnte er mit einem Worte der Ahndung der Gesetze übergeben. Er beschützte und erschreckte zu gleicher Zeit einen Theil des Konvents. Verbrechen verwandelte er in Irrthümer, und Irrthümer in Verbrechen. Im höchsten Grade war er argwöhnisch und mißtrauisch. -- Ohne Genie gebohren konnte Robespierre die Umstände nicht herbeiführen, aber wohl geschickt benutzen. Nach dem Gepränge, womit er das Dasein des höchsten Wesens proklamirte, sollte man schwören, er habe gewähnt, Gott würde ohne ihn nicht existirt haben. -- Mit Cromwells tiefliegender Heuchelei verband er Syllas Grausamkeit, ohne das kriegerische Talent von jenem, noch das politische von diesem zu besitzen. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1794. *Charakterschilderungen vorzüglich interessanter Personen gegenwärtiger und älterer Zeiten. Berlin. Bei Carl Ludwig Hartmann. 1795. *Gallerie interessanter Personen. Oder Schilderung des Lebens und Charakters der Thaten und Schicksale berühmter und berüchtigter Menschen der ältern und neuern Zeit. Herausgegeben von Karl August Schiller. Wien im Verlage bei Anton Doll, 1799. Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre Robespierre